Percival Alexander Mundy
Personal Life Dr Percival Alexander Mundy was born in England. He was a prominent intelligent Doctor who was rising up in his field until he met Crippen. Crippen had a way with words and once he had an idea he never let go, he asked Dr Mundy to save his wife's life who was terminally ill. Being a doctor Mundy thought he might as well try and save her, unfortunately she died during surgery and Crippen never forgave him. Because of Crippen's obsessive nature he hounded Mundy in England causing him to be discredited, not by the authorities but by his peers who would believe Crippen. Feeling he could no longer be a doctor and feeling somewhat to blame for his predicament he fled England to start a fresh some place else. Unfortunately, Crippen would follow him no matter where he went thus preventing him from doing what he wanted. Eventually Mundy went to America and changed him name to Professor Poppy. He sold an elixir which was really booze in a bottle out the back of his large wagon. He eventually turns up in Virginia City where he's hawking his elixir. This is where he meets Hoss and they become friends of sorts, since Mundy is used to being alone and wallowing in his own self pity. Hoss doesn't let go of Mundy since Hoss believes he needs someone to look after him even if he doesn't want it. Hoss introduces Mundy to Allie Lou and they hit it off immediately even if it's subdued, the spark is there. Allie Lou goes to see Mundy later on to ask him to come back to town and become a doctor there but Mundy doesn't want to because he believes he has no right to do that anymore. It is this friendship that winds Hoss in trouble but through no fault of his own. Because Crippen was stirring trouble around town and mouthing off, Hoss didn't want anything to happen to Mundy so he goes to him during the night to make sure he's okay. Because Mundy is merry Hoss decides to stay the night with him and asks him to go to his bed, Mundy offers his bed to Hoss and passes out where he is. During the night Crippen sneaks into his camp and shoots Hoss thinking it was Mundy asleep and runs away. Although Mundy didn't really hear the shots, it did wake him up and when he looks over at the wagon he sees Crippen sneaking off in the dark. Unsure what has happened Mundy goes to check on Hoss and when he lights a lantern he notices Hoss has been shot. At first Mundy is unwilling to operate on Hoss because he fears the past will roar it's ugly head back at him, but with a lecture from Ben, Mundy operates on Hoss and he makes a full recovery. Although Mundy leaves America to go back to England he tells Allie that he will see her again in a few years.Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:One-time characters Category:One-time actors